


Серрейтор

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Кроме идей и долга у них были лишь они сами.





	Серрейтор

**Author's Note:**

> Налёт авторских хэдканонов об анатомии галра. Вдохновлено текстом «Тупой Клинок».

_Потом был пир во время чумы,  
а у нас была любовь во время холеры._  
Oxxxymiron — Неваляшка

Времени было мало, как всегда.

Они редко оставались наедине, и почти постоянно это время занимали планы и переговоры. Удобно быть друзьями на виду, удобно быть частью одного экипажа. Хотя дружба в целом вызывала у других галра недоумение.

Редкие минуты, когда остальных не было рядом, ценились на вес золота.

Тейс стиснул зубы и уперся ладонями в стол, наклоняясь, когда Улаз впился в его задницу когтями. Густой мех хорошо защищал — острые кончики едва царапнули кожу.

Отец в детстве говорил, что они воины, потому что им доспехи даны от рождения.

Тейс не ощущал боль от царапин, он почти предвкушал боль грядущую. Улаз вжался мокрым членом между его ягодиц. Мех тут же начал впитывать смазку.

Тейс выдохнул сквозь зубы и дёрнулся, подаваясь назад. Улаз коротко зарычал и приказал:

— Не спеши.

Голос раздался над самым ухом, клыки задели мочку.

Обычно это Тейс приказывал ему. Но так было лишь днём, когда они были членами экипажа, преданными солдатами галранской армии.

А сейчас они могли быть собой.

Клинками.

И Улаз был Клинком гораздо дольше.

Тейс замер, нетерпеливо раздувая ноздри, и награду за послушание получил незамедлительно. Улаз отстранился немного, приставил головку ко входу и надавил.

Сколько бы он ни просил не спешить, он лучше самого Тейса знал, что времени у них нет совсем, и вряд ли когда-то будет.

Улаз не спрашивал ни о чём, погружаясь глубже, а Тейс — Тейс тоже молчал.

Они оба привыкли терпеть, они не знали ничего, кроме боли и борьбы.

А помимо их идей и долга у них были лишь они сами.

Улаз блаженно выдохнул, войдя до конца, и это всё, что он, вечно сдержанный, себе позволил. Когти, скользнувшие по животу и ниже, грубая хватка на члене — это он позволил не столько себе, сколько Тейсу.

Жёсткие, быстрые толчки всё равно были самым нежным, что они могли дать друг другу. Тейс опустился грудью на стол, сдавленно всхрипнув, и Улаз навалился сверху, ритмично вколачиваясь. Такой тяжёлый — Тейса по-прежнему удивляло, как при своём лёгком сложении он мог не уступать ему ни в еде, ни в выпивке, ни в драке.

Улаз в принципе был полон сюрпризов для него — даже теперь.

Тейс стиснул кулаки, чтобы не оставить глубокие борозды на столе, когда Улаз сдавил у основания, будто чувствуя, как он близко. Скорее всего, он и правда чувствовал — и теперь Тейс сжался ещё сильнее. Злой, заведённый, жадный.

Он давно уже не славился своей горячностью, да и новобранцем не был безголов, но Улаз.

Улаз видел его насквозь.

Тейс дёрнулся, рывком опуская руку и впиваясь в запястье Улаза. Тот сразу расслабил пальцы, и Тейс оттолкнул их в сторону, сжимая член и бешено работая кулаком.

Он рычал и всхрипывал, и это Улаза наконец устроило. Он тихо усмехнулся, задавая ритм ещё жёстче, яростнее.

Тейса выгнуло удовольствием таким ярким, что потемнело в глазах. Он перестал слышать и видеть на время — непозволительно долгое для их положения, но.

Но Улаз позволил ему это — секунды беспамятства, в которых не было ни бесконечной войны, ни искалеченной ей империи. Не было детей и женщин с других планет, смотрящих на них поначалу с восхищением, потом — с ужасом. В сущности, между ними не было никакой разницы — они ничего не могли противопоставить Заркону. И Клинки не могли.

Но это только пока.

Придя в себя, первым Тейс ощутил тихое дыхание над ухом.

— Порядок? — спросил Улаз, всё ещё оставаясь в нём.

Тейс облизнул губы и почувствовал привкус крови — прокусил, забывшись, не иначе.

Плевать.

— Да. Порядок.

И это было правдой сейчас, а на большее они не рассчитывали.


End file.
